Adventure Returns
by LoneStar123
Summary: August has certainly been full of action in the year of 1870. John Reid's school friend returns. Crime picks up with train robberies and horse thieves. But this is not just any crime stopping adventure. The town sheriff, the rangers and not even John Reid and Tonto can seem to solve this mystery. For the lawbreaker is unknown. John Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Returns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lone Ranger characters**

**Notice: I made a few changes in order to better write this fan fiction. This story is supposed to take place after the film, but I took a few characters out and made a few adjustments to make it more interesting. Butch and his gang will be in here along with Latham. I also decided to completely remove Rebecca and Danny, don't get me wrong I really enjoyed these characters, but Rebecca did kinda bother me towards the end. XD Enjoy!**

**Colby, Texas August 22, 1870**

The cool night air whistled through the desert, rustling the trees and stirring all night animals. A coyote's howl broke the stillness and peace that once lie blanketed on the desert and awoke an odd duo camped out by a small burning fire.

"Tonto, what was that?" came the voice of John Reid who looked nervously around their small camp.

"That wolf, kemosabe," the Indian said simply.

John looked up from his position on the desert floor. His blue eyes settled where the Indian sat by the fire whittling away at a small stick. "Oh, right. W-what does it want?" he asked. With a steady look of nervousness he looked around the camp once more.

"He want white man, for snack," Tonto replied as he stopped carving at the stick giving it a long hard look before beginning to whittle at it again.

John looked at Tonto with a rather confused expression. He pushed the dusty blanket away from him and moved over to the fire sitting on the opposite side of where the Indian was.

"I rode into town today and saw…" John began, but Tonto cut into his words.

Tonto looked up immediately at the word 'rode into town', "Kemosabe not allowed in town." The Indian said stubbornly.

"Well, I went under deep cover." John said reassuringly. "Anyways, I heard an older woman say that old man Jenkins's horses were stolen the other night. And if you haven't noticed Tonto, there has been a whole lot of crimes happening lately." John said in an accusing tone.

"What we do?" the Indian asked out of curiosity of the subject.

"What do we do? What do we do!" John yelled standing up from his position by the fire. "What the heck do you think we do?" he asked giving the Indian a hard look. "We will have to investigate further to find out who could be causing all the crime." The ranger said calming down.

"Mm… yes, but now we sleep." Tonto said throwing the wood he was carving into the fire. The Indian arose from his position and settled down on a blanket he had laid out on the desert floor.

John watched as Tonto left to enter into the world of sleep. The ranger walked over to the dusty blanket he had been sleeping on. He moved it so it was closer to the fire and further away from Tonto. The ranger observed the flames one more time before lying down to get some rest.

**The Next day**

Two lone figures on horseback stood upon a large cliff looking down as the steaming train sped noisily along its tracks.

John looked over to Tonto "Well, we will stay right here and wait to see if there happens to be a problem with the train. What do ya say?" he asked his Indian companion.

Tonto looked at John and gave a small nod of approval. The two riders kept their position steadily eyeing the train, little did they know it would be a start to a whole new adventure.

Inside the large train there was a group of ordinary folks. Some old, some young, some unsure of themselves and others filled with confidence that would never wear out.

Kansas Tin watched as the desert passed by the train window. Memories of what her life was like in the small town of Colby filled her head. Memories of the old school days, memories of the summers she spent playing with her childhood best friend. Memories that one could never forget. She was 26 now and had left Colby, Texas 5 years ago to go to San Francisco and see what the outside world was like. A world beyond deserts, small towns and continuous heat. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt of the train. The passengers swung to and fro as the train kept jostling around and the sound of a gunshot rang out. The women screamed and men tried to calm them. Kansas's immediate instinct was to hunch down to the floor, but she heard the men screaming that all the passengers should get out of the train. The brunette pushed her way amongst the mass of people that were falling down on the seats and blocking the walkway. She made it to the door and scooted out into the rapid moving air. The train's speed had increased and it would be impossible to jump off and survive. The only thing left to do was climb to the top of the train and try to make it to where the engine was. Fright overcame the dark haired girl it wouldn't be all that hard if she wasn't afraid of heights, but there was a problem she was. There was no option though so she grasped the built on ladder and climbed to the top of the rapidly moving object.

"Ok, ok I'm not dead.," Kansas reassured herself aloud. Her legs shook as she began to stand up straight on top of the train. But one look down made her body tremble. The brunette dropped back down on top of the train, panicking even more. On her stomach she slowly began to inch her way with her elbows toward the next car. She was almost beginning to feel more comfortable until two black boots appeared in front of her.

She flipped upright in a sitting position to face a masked man and Indian, "Um… who the heck are you?" she asked suddenly looking at the odd duo. "More importantly I bet you're the guy that started this whole train robbery!" she suddenly concluded.

John gasped at the woman's comment, "I am no such thing. I'm…"

"John!" Kansas suddenly shrieked. "Your John Reid aren't you?" she questioned standing up. She could now recognize him clearly. Her old school friend and probably about only friend around her age when she used to live in Colby.

"Y-yes, I am," he stammered not quite sure of who the girl was, "Wait a minute… are you Kansas Tin?" he asked looking down at the brunette.

"Yes, the very same," she stated with a sarcastic laugh. The brunette slowly stood up trying not to look down, "What are you doing here? Who is… Never mind I'll ask questions later. Now we probably should attempt to stop the train." Kansas said remembering that there were much more important things at hand.

"Right," John nodded, "Kansas you stay here with Tonto, I'll see if I can slow this thing down." He said with a determined look in his eye. The ranger turned around and rushed across the top of the train.

Tonto and Kansas watched as he hurried on before awkwardly turning to face one another. The train began to jostle and and choke again causing Kansas to become more aware of her fear of heights. She began to sink back down to her previous position on the train top.

"You kemosabe friend?" Tonto asked looking down at the woman.

"Um….. Who is Kemosabe?" the brunette asked looking up to the Indian her greenish colored eyes showing signs of confusion.

John hurried across the top of the train until he reached the head. Steam boomed overhead as the ranger cautiously began to descend from the top of a boxcar. He looked to the left side of the small sweaty area and saw that the driver had been shot and thrown out of the way in order for whoever committed the crime to push both speed levers to their fastest pace. John quickly reached for the lever pulling back it with all the strength he could muster up.

"Dang it!" he shouted as steam burst from the bottom of the long lever and began to burn at his arm. The ranger pulled the lever down one final time causing the train's wheels to squeal and coast. John looked out of the right window and saw that they were nearing town now. In order to not be seen by the public him and Tonto would have to leave now.

Tonto gave Kansas a questioning look making the brunette girl seem as though that were a very stupid question to ask. Before either one of them could speak again John dashed over to the duo.

"Tonto," he said panting, "we gotta get out of here." The ranger added with a desperate tone.

Tonto turned his attention to John. Hearing the ranger's remark, the Indian turned around and let a shrill whistle escape his mouth. Kansas look to the direction Tonto had whistled and saw that two horses came running toward the train.

"Sorry, but we've gotta get out of here before anyone sees us." John said looking over to were Kansas lie on the train floor. A puzzled look suddenly crossed his face. "Are you still afraid of heights?" he asked remembering her old childhood fear.

Kansas looked at John with a rather surprised expression. Instead of answering his question she slowly began to stand up as the train slowed down, "Ok, well then," before she could say another word Tonto had jumped from the side of the train onto his paint horse's back.

"Kemosabe, must you jump!" the Indian shouted looking up to the top of the train to see John. The ranger was a bit puzzled not knowing what he should say or do. Finally deciding John tipped his hat in a good-bye gesture and jumped from the train to his white horse that was running beside the slowing engine.

Kansas watched as the two road out of site going toward the west. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to think of the short encounter she had just had. 'Weird…' she said to herself still puzzled over the whole deal. Within five minutes the train had come to a complete stop and all passengers were pushing around trying to escape the wrecked engine. Kansas slowly sat down on the top of the train and pushed her black hair out of her face.

"Forgive me ma'am if this seems like an odd question, but what're ya doin' on top of a train?" came a man's voice.

Kansas suddenly looked down to see a dark haired man that looked to be around 30 years old standing below her.

"Oh, well I guess I am in a bit of a odd state," she laughed thinking that a woman sitting on top of a train was a very rare and awkward sight.

"Ya' need any help down?" the man asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh, no, but thank you for offering." Kansas said with a small smile. She scooted over to the ladder on the side of the train and began making her way down. Once she had descended from the ladder, Kansas walked down the creaking steps of the train and over to the stranger that she had been talking to earlier. Now that she could see him better the brunette noticed a pointy badge attached to the man's vest, "Oh, are you the sheriff?" she asked eager to hear his response.

"Why, yes I'm Zach Lancaster. And who might you be?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm Kansas Tin, its nice to meet you Mr. Lancaster. And I wanted to find the sheriff or rangers or someone that represented the law to report that this train was robbed." The brunette said motioning toward the train.

"What? Robbed? Why on earth would any fool rob a train? Most of em' don't carry cash." Zach stated truthfully. His blue eyes quickly scanned the train. "Looks like it got pretty wrecked up." He said with a small laugh taking off his brown hat, "Mr. Cole ain't gonna be to happy bout' this." The sheriff said scratching his head.

Kansas nodded at the sheriff's comment, before she had time to answer Latham Cole hurried over to where the two stood.

"Somebody wreaked my train!" he gasped in disbelief.

"Don't worry Mr. Cole there wasn't any money on board… was there?" Zach asked curiously wanting to make sure nothing was stolen.

"Yes, yes there was money on this train! I want you to find the scoundrel that did this, sheriff! Round up a posse, and do it quick. The future of Colby relied on the money I had aboard this train." Latham said quickly. Another idea formed in his head about who may have robbed the train. The elderly gentleman stormed off toward his office to retrieve his horse.

"Well, I guess that was why someone wanted to rob the train." Kansas said sighed quietly. "Well, Mr. Lancaster I'll leave you to your job. Thank you for your kindness." She said with a small smile.

Zach looked from the train back to the dark haired woman. "Certainly, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said with a charming smirk, watching as she began to leave.

Kansas nodded a good bye to the sheriff and then began heading toward the livery stable, 'This is certainly a strange dream,' she said to herself still unsure of what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

!NOTICE!

I have made character info cards for my OC characters. You can view them if you visit my profile. They are in URL form.


End file.
